The field of the present invention relates to data reading systems. In particular, an optical scanning system and method for converting between multiple and single beam optical scanners are described herein.
U.S. application Ser. No. 09/360,039 to Acosta and Rudeen discloses various multiple beam scanner configurations. In one configuration, multiple laser beams are formed and directed along offset paths onto a scanning mechanism such as a polygon mirror which scans the beams across pattern mirrors to generate simultaneous scan patterns out into a scan volume. Return light from both scan patterns is retrodirectively collected and redirected by a common collection element such as a collection lens. The collection lens focuses return light from the first beam onto a first detector and return light from the second beam onto a second detector. By arranging the outgoing beam paths in an offset condition, the collected light may be focused to different locations.
Though the multiple beam system provides a high density and efficient scan pattern generation as well as a versatile scan system, the present inventors have recognized that increasing scan pattern density and scanner versatility can add to the cost of the scanner, thus, it may be advantageous to have a scanner that can be converted from a multiple beam system to a single beam system, or, alternatively, to have a scanner that can be converted from a single beam system to a multiple beam system.